The Twin Beauty
by Enchantress Nova
Summary: We all remember Krillens hot ex-girlfriend Marren, well she's back! but this time with her even prettier twin sister Mimi, but what happens when Mimi becomes attracted to the most unlikely Z fighter? Piccolo/OC.
1. Lets Begin

(A/N: Okay I know this is a strange one hey that's me! Lol

Also I will probably take a while to update because I'm going to focus on my other stories but I'm posting this one now  ENJOY!)

* * *

Lets Begin

The sun blazed on over the arena and surrounding stalls and crowd spots. The marshal arts tournament was on once more and luckily this time there was no Buu to worry about. The Z senshi were mostly assembled minus the Satans and, of course, our favourite Namek. The crowds were huge this time, after the Buu thing tourists must have been curious to see where it all started; also Hercule was giving a speech to 'all aspiring young Hercules out there with the talent and a dream'

Corny or what? But the Z senshi were there and some were holding up better in the heat than others.

Goku and Vegeta were putting on a tough face despite battling the unbeatable heat stroke, Bulma was practically painting chibi Bra and eleven year old Trunks in sun block and Roshi distracted himself with all the literally hot women minimizing their clothes. It was hotter than the Sahara desert and most were feeling it.

Elsewhere, two beautiful women were drinking milkshakes at a tiny shaded stall next to a small fountain.

"Good thing we found this place or I was going to melt into my shoes." Said the oldest one and received a giggle from the other.

Both were almost exactly alike..._looks_ wise. Both had long aqua blue hair but the younger one's was wavy and came down to her hips not just the small of her back and had no fringe, both had big blue eyes but the younger's were much prettier and both were wonderfully built, their bodies toned and not too tan with womanly curves and slender frames. Both Beautiful creatures to the planet earth...but one led by a mile.

"I don't see what's so bad about it; I feel fine!" said the youngest one taking a long sip of her strawberry milkshake.

She gently turned around on her stool to face the small crowd outside of the small stall. Most people were by the arena or trying to find friends in the most populated parts of the island so not many were near the two ladies. The other girl turned too to see a 'forty something' woman setting out a chair to get some sunbathing despite already being leathery as a boot.

"Skin cancer much?" asked the older girl.

"Marren, be nice."

"Mimi you are _too_ nice!" teased Marren

"I'm nice to those who I know don't deserve to be bitched at...however, if anyone starts something they shouldn't, you know I've got my attitude"

The girls smirked and glanced at the large clock on the wall of the stall and decided to go get seats for the fights.

Still sipping their milkshakes the two made their way through the busy crowds towards the arena and avoided many hands which swung dangerously near their butts.

"Are all men perverts?" asked Marren

"No, just an insecure minority... but you know what the heat can do to you" Both chuckled and sped up their pace.

Eventually they reached the seating area, they found that a lot of them were already taken but managed to find a nice spot not too far away from the staging area and settled down.

Marren put her bag down and took out two pairs of sun glasses and gave the black pair to her sister. Both were dressed as they would for the beach. Marren with a yellow swimsuit, matching sandals and a pink sarong clung to her hips and Mimi wore a black bikini decorated with red roses and skulls and with a red sarong and black flip-flops; both sexy as hell.

"Didn't you date one of the fighters?" asked Mimi not really that interested in the answer.

"Yeah, Krillen, he was probably the sweetest guy ever but his life was just too complicated...I think he's got a family now if these events are anything to go by. He- Mimi? Are you even listening?"

She wasn't. Away in her own little world Mimi stared at the sky through the shades and felt the intense heat rolling over her body. She wondered what it would be like to be involved with the Z senshi. Mimi had hung on her sisters every word when the story of Garlic Jr. came up; although Marren was just left with a fat guy and a talking cat the whole thing intrigued her.

'_How would I hold up in that kind of situation?'_

No answer came and she turned her head to her slightly agitated sister. She blocked out what she was saying and played the song 'Witch Doctor" in her head amused at the uncanny timing of her sister's silent ranting with the lyrics.

* * *

He clung to the shadows, dark and unseen but his presence felt by all who passed by. A familiar face walked by and abruptly stopped at his aura.

"Piccolo?"

"Kill the mystery don't ya, Gohan" teased Piccolo as he stepped from behind the tree.

Gohan smiled with a raised eyebrow "What the heck were you doing hiding in the foliage? It's as if you're gonna kidnap somebody" joked the man at his former sensei.

"I was meditating but it was too hot to keep with it"

Gohan nodded with the satisfying answer and then realised...he hadn't seen this man in three years!

Piccolo couldn't have seen it coming, like a fan girl, Gohan _glomped_ him! The landed on the ground and passers by either found it too strange for words or inappropriate in public.

"Its times like this I wish you could have been more human"

"What? You want me to fear you?" he questioned with a slightly hurt tone.

"Not really. But it might help us avoid sneers from homophobes"

Gohan looked confused for a moment. He wasn't gay and he was pretty damn sure Piccolo wasn't either...then he looked down, he was in fact straddling Piccolo and people were in fact giving them dirty looks. They would laugh later.

Both got up and brushed off any muck from their clothes as well as the embarrassment and slowly made their way to the battle arena. Both were competing.

* * *

The warriors assembled, the preliminaries were over and the top eight were selected. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, 18#, Piccolo and three random humans; all members of the 'Hercule Youth'(Not to be confused with the 'Hitler Youth').

Hercule had announced his retirement and had already given his TWO AND A HALF HOUR speech. Videl knew she couldn't compete with the guys so didn't bother, the kids were ordered by their mothers not to be too active in heat stroke (they can face Buu but not the weather?!) and Krillen decided he would watch his daughter rather than fight.

"This should be good. It's the best Z senshi down there" said Krillen to Yamcha. He looked over the arena. The place was much bigger than last time, the more popular the sport the more seats needed.

"Yeah this should be aweso- hey Krillen, is that Marren?"

"What?" Krillen instantly looked to his daughter next to him and gave Yamcha a puzzled look. Yamcha pointed past them to a very attractive girl buying two large Colas from a guy before disappearing into the busy crowds again.

Yamcha's mouth went dry and it wasn't because of the sun. "Has she had work done? She looks even hotter than before!"

Krillen knew who it was. Marren had shown him photos when they were dating if her and her twin sister. They were almost identical and Marren was prettier than most models but Mimi was still the more attractive one.

Krillen explained this and Yamcha wondered if they had come together. Most probably, Mimi was rarely in Japan and if she was Marren would definitely spend as much time as possible with her.

The announcer was finally finished riling up the crowd and was ready to get the fights sorted;

Goku vs. Dave

18# vs. Fred

Gohan vs. Piccolo

Vegeta vs. PenguinSpawn

(A/N: Don't ask me about the names because honestly I have no idea lol)

Dave and Fred were knocked out almost immediately; Fred lasted a while as he tried to attack her and accidentally unhooked her bra. Piccolo and Gohan's fight had been spectacular and eventually came down to skill and strategy leaving Piccolo victorious. PenguinSpawn met a terrible fate that I feel is wrong to even tell you (make up what you wish.)

* * *

"Wow that third fight was incredible...what the fuck happened to the others?" asked Mimi

Marren smiled and explained that normal humans really didn't stand a chance against the Z senshi and the fights should be more interesting from now on. Mimi seemed happy with that answer and returned her attention to the green man who she had watched since he entered the stage.

Without his cape and turban which he had discarded during his fight he was to beautiful and sculpted. The announcer said his name was Ma Jr. but Marren said he was Piccolo Damao. The notorious Demon King but was a good guy now. This pleased Mimi, at least she wasn't drooling over a villain.

His body was so perfect, every muscle was godly and his skin interesting and unscarred from what she could see. When his gi shirt was torn in the fight she felt ready to explode. _'Why would he cover such a wonderful body?'_

Marren noticed her sister's sudden attraction but kept it to herself and just smirked as Mimi dived into her little fantasy world again.

Even though Marren was only older by a few minutes she was by far the most experienced. Mimi 'knew stuff' but rarely ever participated. In a way...she was just like Piccolo.

The fights finished eventually. 18# didn't even try and beat Goku and Piccolo lost to Vegeta who claimed he only went to Super Saiya-jin 2 because it was so hot and the sun was in his eye. Marren choked back her laugh as Mimi got mad when Piccolo was out of the competition; Mimi eventually calmed down, after all, Piccolo's shirt came totally off so there was a win in it for her.

Goku and Vegeta ran out of time and tied; splitting the money and destroying half the ring. Marren was about to stand up to leave when she was tapped on the shoulder.

She turned to see Yamcha and Krillen holding a little blonde girl with no nose. _'That must be his daughter.'_

Marren smiled at the familiar guys and said hi.

"Hey Marren, we were wondering if you wanted to come to a party with us. We do it every tournament." Asked Yamcha trying to get the attention of the attractive girl next to Marren but she seemed distracted by something.

Marren thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that there was no real risk; Krillen had a family and clearly they had both moved on...also it would allow Mimi more time with he Knight in Green Armour. She accepted and said she and her sister would meet them at the gates.

Yamcha was excited as he walked away, it was only a matter of time before he had the sexiest chick of all time on his arm and he couldn't wait.

Marren told her sister about the party and she looked like she had been given the greatest gift ever.

"So, are you gonna flirt?"

"What?!" asked Mimi surprised at her sister's bluntness

"I know you like Piccolo. If you want I can give you a few pointers"

Hesitantly Mimi accepted the offer.

"Firstly...do _not_ change your outfit"


	2. Yoga?

(A/N: Okay I hate Yamcha, but I like hating him enough to spend time writing up little tortures for him. Seriously, this guy is useless! Have I mentioned that I hate Yamcha?

I forgot to do this in the first chapter so here-

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...if I did, I would be rich and Japanese...and I am neither)

* * *

Yoga?

A threatened Bulma and Chichi were not happy in the slightest...Marren was _back!_

18# was confused about the other women's dislike for this girl Marren; so she wondered if she should be as defensive. Krillen and some of the other guys were trying to convince them that things wouldn't be so bad and that she would never intentionally offend anyone...although some of the guys just wanted to see her again. Yamcha had already informed them of the swim suit she was wearing.

"What exactly did she do?" asked a rather annoyed 18# and was met with the faces of cowards. No one wanted to say just in case the women would hate them too. "...well?!"

"She called them 'older women,' boasted her looks to everybody and got men's attention" everyone turned wide-eyed and slack-jawed at Yamcha's blunt words. They all knew he didn't care and was only interested in the _hot_ girls.

The women 'hmphed' and turned their noses up trying to look detached when really all they wanted to do was ring his neck. "Is that all?!" said Videl and looked over to see an equally as confused 18#.

Bulma and Chichi groaned inwardly and were about to explain...when _she _showed up.

"Hey guys!" chirped Marren and everyone turned to face her. She had a smile but some eyes rested on the girl or 'clone' next to her. Well...not exactly next to her; more like hiding behind her. Mimi wasn't used to being around so many people; she really was a solitary person and preferred small crowds, if any, never mind such a strange lot and it made her feel a little self-conscious.

The majority met Marren's her optimism and said whole hearted 'hi's while the women mumbled their greetings, Vegeta just grunted and Piccolo gave a nod.

Mimi instantly looked around and found her crush. She felt like a fan girl and it took all of her strength not to blush and giggle nervously.

He had gotten some new clothes exactly the same as they were before and was mostly covered up '..._damn!' _

18# and Videl looked at the girls and red flashed in front of their eyes. Both were young, beautiful and, judging by their clothes, probably easy to get in bed.

The guys moved closer to greet them with a hug but a number of them were stopped by the women. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and especially Krillen would be having as little contact with the girls as their wives could control. Videl was particularly edgy regarding that she and Gohan were still only newly weds.

Yamcha spoke up. "Okay everybody, this is Marren and her very pretty twin sister, Mimi" Yamcha made sure she was listening to his oh so subtle compliment and carried on "both are coming with us to the party and neither of them can fly, so...any volunteers?"

Everybody looked at eachother. Obviously the married men were out of the question...so which guys were gonna take the plunge?

"Well I guess I'll do it" said Yamcha throwing his hands in the air in a way that sounded totally spontaneous and unplanned (yeah right!) The women shot him a glare that could freeze fire but he didn't care, he had a plan.

Marren saw right through Yamcha's act, she was not as dumb as she looked and she was not going to allow it, so she walked over to him and said "thanks Yamcha! Now who's gonna take Mimi?"

Yamcha stuttered but then smiled with a nervous blush "eh...yeah! Umm...so who else?" he decided he didn't need to begin wooing Mimi quite yet. After all, in his opinion, he was the Japanese equivalent of Casanova.

'_Phew!'_ Marren sighed. She didn't want Yamcha anywhere near her little sister, that and she was bent on getting Mimi a boyfriend; an interesting green warrior boyfriend to be precise.

The cowardly faces returned, people stared at the floor and twiddled their thumbs. Murder seemed quite possible regarding the women's short fuses and the men were up for the chop. Eventually Chichi lost her patience, "For Kami's sake will someone just take the damn girl!"

The outburst froze nearly everyone and Mimi was beginning to think that accepting Yamcha's offer was a big mistake...she soon changed her mind when her favourite fighter stepped forward.

"I will" said Piccolo is his low growling voice and Mimi's smile couldn't be contained. Sighs of relief were heard and the other women had no problem with that arrangement. The guys were safe...for the moment.

Piccolo hated tense situations, he really was a peace loving guy and this whole situation was a potential war zone. Why did humans do such stupid things? He guessed he would never understand and he didn't really want to.

The twin's couldn't have hoped for better so early in the introduction, so with smiles, they were both picked up bridal style; as were the other non-flyers and prepared for takeoff.

Some of the Z fighters had been surprised by Piccolo's sudden involvement but they figured it was for the best, worry had dawned on how Mimi would react to the Namek but she seemed unexpectedly optimistic with the situation. _'Brave girl'_ they had all thought.

Piccolo wasn't afraid to be close to a human, what could she really do to harm him? She was weak and probably only cared about her make-up and shopping...no threat. But she was not nearly as detached as he was. He was so warm and his big strong arms picked her up like she was weightless, she leaned her head against his chest and she could only relish in the closeness and feel of his muscled chest through the fabric before he powered up.

The wind whipped around her as she could feel the powerful energy weighing in on her and she began getting higher from the ground. They were flying.

She was a little scared as they kept getting higher and higher still, but she had heard the stories and she knew that these guys were professionals so she was able to settle down in the hunky alien's arms as the flight proceeded.

Piccolo and Yamcha were slow so as not to scare either of the girls and during their flight were at the back of the group.

Mimi was in heaven, the hottest guy she had ever seen was holding her and they were flying through the clouds; the feeling was almost unbelievable. She wondered if she could learn to fly, Krillen and Videl were humans and they could do it so why could she?

Yamcha stayed quiet during the trip, _for once_; he didn't want to make a move on Mimi while he was holding her sister; it just wasn't smart.

* * *

The journey had been tense and the fighters were glad to finally be able to let go at the party, food was sprawled out over numerous tables and decorations made the whole place look festive and colourful. People began digging in to the food and soon there was a flow going; although the women always kept a wary eye on the twins.

Mimi felt a bit lost, after they had landed in front of the building Piccolo had put her down and walked in with the rest of the group. It was like he had just vanished. Twisting and turning uncomfortably in desperate search for her green hero but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"Hey Mimi" said Yamcha as he leaned over her shoulder surprising her for a second before she returned the greeting politely.

Mimi had been warned about Yamcha by her sister, a notorious womaniser and an arrogant fool to boot, not the type of guy she would ever choose to even associate with but she was still polite all the same.

After only a minute of small talk, and Yamcha admiring her choice of dress, Yamcha was going on about his baseball career- he was under some delusion that she cared and that he sounded impressive; nope, she couldn't care less...and he sounded like a prat.

"Hey Yamcha, you wanna get me a drink?" interrupted Marren as she grabbed his arm flirtatiously (reluctantly). Yamcha could only give in and join her for a drink. Mimi sweetly declined to join them and they went off to the drinks table. Mimi caught Marren's mouthed words saying 'you owe me' and she nodded in unquestionable agreement.

Mimi took a small breath before looking around the room once more...and this time she found him; Piccolo was sitting cross-legged in the corner away from everyone else and the other festivities.

Mimi pretended that her nerves weren't getting the better of her, but it was tough regarding her knees were so shaky she felt she was going to fall and her heart was beating like it had a grudge with her rib cage; but she kept her cool exterior enough to approach him; he was totally still.

Standing right in front of him without any response Mimi began to feel chicken. She was about to speak when he opened his eyes slowly and looked up to her face. His uninterested expression formed an emotional barrier visible to all whom closed in on it. Mimi could only stare back into his onyx eyes as she suddenly felt frozen to the spot. Such a power in one single look, she felt hypnotised and she even began to wonder if this was all a dream. Like her return to Japan, the tournament, the stories of the Z senshi...like none of it existed. She came back to the moment at hand when he seemed to be returning to his ignoring her; she wasn't about to let the opportunity slide.

After a few mute tries she managed out a small and shaken "hey" which did nothing to mask her nerves. Piccolo's eyes still stared uninterested at her though, if that was all she had to say then he had might as well have kept to his meditation.

Quite embarrassed of herself Mimi reached in deep and, rather disappointed with herself, could only muster up yet another pathetic attempt at socialising with the Namekian warrior. "What are you doing?" she rang as she began rocking on her feet delicately.

Her only reply was a blink; otherwise she would have begun wondering if he was a statue. But at least he wasn't telling her to leave...she would take that as a good sign.

Flashing a kind-of smile, Mimi moved to stand beside the Namek and she leaned her shoulder on the wall behind him. She was quite aware of the fact that her sarong shifted as her hips sashayed; showing the bottom half of her bathing suit. Normally Mimi didn't like using her 'feminine charms' but Piccolo would be a hard nut to crack and she wasn't about to let her pride get in the way of that.

Yes, Piccolo had noticed the scarce clothing beneath her sarong; he wasn't blind and he would admit to himself that she was an extremely beautiful woman – but she was still Marren's sister. Nothing good could come of that; she was probably just as ditsy and unbearable as her twin was.

About to close his eyes and return to his meditation, or if worst came to worst he would talk to Gohan knowing Videl would be willing to kill to keep the twins away from her husband, he was halted by, yes – a trademark ditsy comment.

"So what is it you're doing, yoga?"

There just had to be something wrong with her, if he had been standing up he would had been floored but instead he just stared at her with a mixed look of surprise and _is-she-serious?!_

Mimi took this to mean 'you're such a Noob' and she quickly covered it with a raised eyebrow in silent request for him to correct her.

Reluctantly, unable to let her away with believing he was into such absurd things as yoga, Piccolo replied; "I'm meditating."

If Mimi hadn't been leaning against the wall her entire body would have caved in on itself as a supercharged bundle of nerves..._that voice!_

Not only did he have the muscles of a god but he had a voice from the heavens too!?! Some guys get everything! His manly voice echoed through her like a tremor, the sensual growling beneath his words sat in his throat as it made hers dry and he was so articulate. Even with just saying two words he managed to sound refined, elegant and charming; unlike the others. Mimi didn't think anything bad of how the others talked; only that none of them had that underlining...what's the word..._Umph!_

Yeah..._Umph!_

That would have to do for now, if she stayed quiet any longer he was going to return to his 'meditating' and forget about her. So, as educated and regale as she could manage in attempts to match him she asked if she could join him.

A couple blinks of surprise and Piccolo retorted a quick 'no;' pulling a face like a five year old Mimi pouted and recalled her sister's tips.

Piccolo was a quiet and unsocial man, he liked his peace and his privacy and he was a difficult one to get close to. The only person to ever really have broken down his barrier was Gohan, a sweet and nice young man with a big heart. No wonder Piccolo couldn't turn him away...

Mimi realised she had been smiling like she was high for the best part of a minute and Piccolo was looking at her like he half expected her to drop an anvil on his head in the classic Loony Tunes tradition. Couldn't she do one thing near this guy without humiliating herself?

Being even bolder she sat beside him and imitated his pose as she crossed her legs; but leaning forward and staring at him. She knew that if she was light with him he would just shrug her off; and clearly casual talk and even flirting wouldn't work. So she resorted to the greatest weapon she had...being annoying.

He would probably seriously dislike her for a while but Mimi knew that she had more to offer than what people saw; once she had established a ground for speaking to him she would be able to let him get to know her. When, _if,_ she gets that far she can only hope that he likes her.

She made it obvious that she was staring at him, a cheeky smile placed dangerously across her lips and she began prodding his arm...his, good lord above, arm!

His muscles were _huge_ and she felt like her finger was going to just snap off if she poked him hard enough what with it being clearly no tougher to break for him than a twig to her.

Piccolo's patience with the girl was wearing thin, thinking she was cute or funny with her ministrations clearly illustrated to him that she was _exactl_y like her sister. Mimi knew this wouldn't make him like her right away but she also knew that Piccolo was different; and therefore a far different approach had to be taken. "Teach me how to meditate?" she asked sweetly although they could both tell it was more of a demand than a question.

Unable to meditate, but well practiced in ignoring people, Piccolo attempted to drown her out. With every poke she asked him to teach her and with every second he spent under her gaze he felt slightly more uncomfortable. Humans, especially women, were nothing but trouble.

Upping her game just before Piccolo snapped and yelled at her she did it...there is always simple weakness to every great warrior...she acted upon his Achilles Heel...and whistled.

Not loudly but clearly, she whistled a sweet tune from her puckered lips and fought to not give in to her grin. She would have to thank Marren for the tips later (assuming that he didn't pummel her into the floor). The sound scraped in Piccolo's skull like nails on a chalk board and bounced loudly against his ear-drums as if someone had shot a gun right next to his ears; it grated and threatened to reduce him to a mumbling simpleton. Life was so unfair sometimes...

With a defeated groan he let out an irritated "fine" and she literally squeaked with delight... What had he gotten himself into?

She was weak but, assuming she could sit still long enough, there was no reason she couldn't focus what little energy she had and delve into her own mind...again; assuming she had one.

Elsewhere, a certain someone was getting quite drunk and even more irritable than usual. Marren, in her noble quest of deterring the ex-fighter from Mimi, had done the only thing she could – get him completely and absolutely hammered. Yamcha sat unstable on his chair, slurring his words and over-annunciating his vowels; he mumbled nothings and his mind was foggy from the booze...but he hadn't forgotten his target.

Turning his clumsy gaze around the room it finally settled upon her, the most beautiful trophy he could have ever asked for...imagine the newspaper coverage on the baseball player's new hot girlfriend...he could hardly wait to win her.

Surprised to see her with Piccolo, but not discouraged, he stood up straight (or so he thought – normally straight doesn't lean so much to the right) and began trudging towards his _babe._

Words and inviting gestured failed in vain to halt the drunken man; Marren could only give up and hope that Mimi could handle herself. She couldn't keep Yamcha away from her all the time and she had to learn to handle him.

_Nothing. Mimi could hear...nothing. Not the beat of the party music, the chatter of the guests, not even her own breathing. Feeling deeper within her soul than she could have ever imagined possible she experienced a rising sensation, like a burning of energy. Piccolo had called it 'ki' and said that it was contained inside of everyone. People like the Z senshi have honed that power and used it to fight and victor over many battles. She could too. If she applied herself to severe training, most go to monks or schools to learn (though he did suggest that she avoid any association with Hercule if she was truly serious about improving.) _

_The Namek was not usually one to be social, but Piccolo had been surprised by the speed at which she had learned to clear her mind and flicker her ki at will. Her talent for this had led him to register her ki more specifically and to her delight as he informed her, she was infact 'above average.'_

_Her power was equal to that of Videl's but not as controlled and she could actually make a pretty fierce fighter (if she didn't worry about 'breaking a nail')_

_Feeling lighter than air and yet more connected to the Earth than ever before, she would have to thank Piccolo just for introducing her to this...this..._is that alcohol?

Unable to hold her peace with the strong musk of booze invading her nostrils she gradually returned her mind to her surroundings. Looking to her left she saw Piccolo meditating, yet clearly still aware of her, but the source of the smell was nowhere to be found...until-

"_Hey babe..." _drawled the intoxicated man to Mimi's right; as she turned her head she noticed how he used the wall to stabilise himself and his inane grinning which made him look like he had a coat-hanger in his mouth.

Releasing a small sigh, Mimi turned her full attention to deal with Yamcha so that she could return to the pleasant company of her favourite Namek as quickly as possible. Her big eyes stared up at him, waiting for him to state his business and take his leave...but she was in for more than she was expecting.

"Hello Yamch-" she began as it seemed Yamcha had forgotten why he was there (or he was just trying to keep down his food) when he interrupted her with a finger rudely and clumsily pressing against her pink lips to silence her.

A small hiccup escaped the man before he dropped to his knees in front of her looking slightly down into her sapphire eyes in a hazy gaze which in his inebriated state he believed made him appear very seductive. _"C'mon babe"_ he began with a flash of artificially whitened teeth and continued. In Yamcha's mind, she would feel honoured by his attention and that she would never refuse his flattering proposition; _"You. Me. Wine. Dancing...Alone."_

The last word had been whispered for emphasis but all Yamcha had managed to conjure from the beauty before him was a look of disgust for both the overwhelming stink of alcohol riding on his breath and the man's unbelievable level of pompous arrogance.

But she kept her cool and replied very courteously "Yamcha, I am not interested, and if you please, I am trying to meditate." Rather proud of managing to include her liking for something Piccolo has done in her rejection to Yamcha; she had to suppress a triumphant grin.

Yamcha's mind did not process what she said as being a refusal, but instead, believed that she was simply playing hard to get.

"_You don't mean that, I mean seriously – look at me!"_ Yamcha gestured his hand as if to direct her eyes to the jackpot and confidently and suggestively moved his hips. Again...what a prat!

With a small scowl which couldn't be contained Mimi's eyebrow twitched. She could sense that Piccolo was still next to her and was relieved to know he hadn't deserted her. Hoping that Yamcha would leave before endangering her chances with Piccolo any further Mimi realised that she would have to be even more forceful with him than with the alien.

"Yamcha please leave before I make you" a hint of venom trickled over her words in attempt at perhaps frightening Yamcha away; but he just looked confused.

He didn't understand. Why would she be rejecting him? He was a celebrity, a hunk in his own right and not to mention, being modest here, the world's greatest sex machine! Yamcha did not know how deluded he was until it was too late...

Deciding he would have to show Mimi exactly what she was passing up he moved forward and claimed her lips in a powerful and magical kiss. He was in bliss, he felt her hands on his shoulders with force and took that for meaning that she wanted more, flicking a tongue over her soft bottom lip he plunged his tongue into her mouth passionately.

That was all in his mind of course. Reality was far less enchanting...

Mimi was taken by complete and utter surprise when the smelly git moved in for the kill. The musk suffocating her and overloading her senses to the point of where she felt she was choking on the very air. Horrified; she began to push him away by pressing on his shoulders but the idiot either misunderstood or just didn't care. His tongue invading her mouth and she felt that if it were to reach any further downward he would be licking her lungs! Teeth clanged and pressure on her mouth made her feel trapped. Even if he wasn't a great fighter anymore Yamcha was physically stronger and Mimi could not detach from him no matter how much she tried.

Suddenly there was a shuffling next to her, Piccolo was leaving her to her 'hook up' with the base-ball player. Great, she had royally buggered up her chances now!

Finally, gloriously, the drunken stupor withdrew and looked at her with accomplishment gleaming across his eyes.

Normally one to keep her cool, Mimi's rage fired up uncontrollably and destroyed any airy exterior which she usually sported. Yamcha, now known to Mimi as 'the Face-Rapist,' would be the unexpecting recipient of Mimi's wrath. The poor prat...

Yamcha didn't see it coming, nor did anyone else, when Mimi naturally charged her newly discovered ki into her fist and threw it at his face with all the force she could muster. It connected. A hard thud gathered the attention of everyone at the party who turned in instinct. Flying back about six metres a squealing Yamcha bashed into the floor and began rolling around in screeching about _his face, his beautiful face!_

Waiting to be yelled at by one of the Z senshi, Mimi looked at her sister who was staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed just as everybody else.

Okay, there was absolutely no chance now and Mimi suddenly felt extremely cold inside.

Then the unexpected happened...she heard someone _'whoop!'_

A flutter of joy danced through her heart at this reaction but before she could speak to explain herself a general array of 'you go girl,' 'wow, guess there's more to you than pretty looks' and 'Yamcha's had that coming for a _long_ time!' erupted and grins finally welcomed her.

Shocked but also relieved at the same time, Mimi nervously looked towards her crush that was standing only a few feet away. She could have literally jumped for joy when she saw that her favourite Namek supported an expression which pleased her greatly. Oh God...a smirk! A devilish grin is curled at the corners of his lips...he's captivating, he's sexy _and he's impressed!_

No one was mad and actually the hard hit to Yamcha's skull seemed to bridge the gap between the girl and the group. She had done only what they had dreamed of doing for so long.

Strange...but then again; these _are_ the Z fighters.


End file.
